callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wardriving
Wardriving is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features in a Suburban area of the U.S.A. Overview The player(s) must enter houses and download enemy intel. They start out at the beginning with a Stryker ( callsign 'Honey Badger') following them. They can use a laser pointer and designate targets for 'Honey Badger'. In each house they will find a laptop which they can download intel from. Once they begin the download a good sized group of enemies will appear and enter the house, attacking the player and interupting the download wirelessly if they get close to it. It is suggested that the player setup claymores and the turrets before they begin the data transfer. The data transfers progress will be noted on the top of the screen, starting out with cracking into the laptop and then downloading all the files. At the end once the player has downloaded the last piece of intel a large enemy force will arrive and the player will be asked to return to the Stryker. which is now located at the other end of the street near where the player started. Tips * When downloading intel, wait until you have finished off the enemies before going to restart the connection, in case that it is interrupted during the transfer. * At the 2nd house the easiest way is to plant claymores all over the place, grab the turret and place it upstairs by the staircase (in front or behind it) and to shoot the enemies out the window located on the top floor at the front of the house. * At the last house finish off the bottom floor, and then go around and take on the next floor through the main entrance. * If it survives, make sure to grab the turret from the 2nd house to place in the 3rd before downloading the intel. * An easy way to cover the entrance is to constantly target it with the Stryker. * It's easier to clear all the houses first before starting any download, and also to start the downloading at the third house. This is because in the last one you must run to the finish and you can't get support from the Stryker; also, by clearing all the houses first before downloading you can be sure that you have all three sentry guns in the third house, which is the most difficult one to defend. * You may find a LMG like the RPD that some of the enemies in the third house drop helpful when you are doing a download defend. * The level has forty claymores on offer altogether: twenty in the first house (ten on a table sitting inside the room where there is a window you can enter the house from; ten close to the kitchen sink), ten in the second house (next to the kitchen) and twenty in the third house (next to the download spot). * Do not spare any claymore, and you may want to use more in the third house since it is the toughest one to defend. A lot of the enemies would enter via the garage in the first and third house, so make sure you put plenty there. Beware that sentry guns may not be as effective once the enemies have entered indoor, spread around the area and hiding behind cover. Trivia *Wardriving is a networking term, when a person or group drives around a suburban or urban area, marking down all of the non-secured wireless access points, or networks, and where they are located. *It is strange that the Rangers operatives do not simply clear each house of hostiles and retrieve each of the laptops, which look both portable and durable. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels